disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Octonauts and the Poisonous Mermaid Spell
'The Octonauts and the Poisonous Mermaid Spell '''is the 24th episode of Season 4. Summary Kwazii is cursed by a Poisonous Mermaid while collecting pearls and rubies in her lair he thought was an ordinary cave for his sister and falls into a deep sleep, so Peso, Jake, and Captain Barnacles go into the Midnight Zone to find the rarest kelp, the Black Kelp, to cure Kwazii before he sleeps forever. Plot The episode begins in a spooky looking cave where Kwazii and Jake are collecting some beautiful pearls and rubies. Today was Kwazii’s sister Ribbon’s birthday, and Kwazii wants to bring the best present he could ever find, and what kind of girl wouldn’t want anything more beautiful than some sparkly gems. Just then, Kwazii’s iDisney rang as he picked it out of his pocket and tapped the call button on the screen, just as Captain Barnacles’ face appeared on the screen. He asked Kwazii how everything was going there with Jake and Kwazii replie that they are almost done. They just needed to find one more gem and then they’ll be back in the Octopod in time for Ribbon’s party. Captain Barnacles nods and ends the call. Later, after collecting all the rubies and pearls, Jake and Kwazii prepared to leave the cave. But just as they were making their leave, Kwazii spots another ruby laying on the sand, so looking back at Jake, Kwazii swam to get the ruby from the sand, but it was stuck! Kwazii calls Jake to come and help him as Jake does so and helped his friend pull the ruby off the sand. Finally, after struggling to get it out of the sand, the ruby was free and Kwazii held it up with triumph. Suddenly, the pirates heard an angry shout behind them, and as they turned to see who made that sound, they find themselves face to face with a beautiful but deadly looking mermaid! She demands both of them who have been stealing her gems as Kwazii tried to explain everything to her, but Jake beat him to it by saying that they are sorry and that they thought her lair was a cave. Kwazii spluttered yes and they’ll promise to bring the mermaid her gems back as they went back to the Gup-E to get them outm but the mermaid only glared at Kwazii and scolds at him for trying to steal her gems. As he heard that, Kwazii tried to explain to the mermaid that he didn’t know the gems were hers and apologizes again, but this time, the mermaid didn’t listen as she pointed her finger at Kwazii and blasted a purple bolt at him, but Kwazii was too fast for it. Trivia * Jake is the first character to use Kwazii's bracelet. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes with a character's birthday Category:Episodes that need images